Secure Me
by divergent.tfios.thg
Summary: When Tris gets on a train to run away from her abusive husband and she ends ups at small town called Southpoint. She meets Tobias Eaton with a sad past just like herself.He has a daughter and son with his last marriage, but his wife died. How will he deal with Tris's trouble past and wanted from the police if he wants to put her in his life with his family?
1. Chapter 1

_Run._

_You know its best._

_I have to get away. _

I run across the street to Tori's house. I knock on the door at a speedy pace. She opens the door and pushes me in. "Why are you covered in blood?", Tori says. "I have to get away from Eric, he is abusing me', I say. "Beatrice come quickly. We need to dye your hair, give you new clothes, and I need to give you money", she says. I run into her bathroom while she is gathering everything. I look up at the mirror. _I can't believe I did this. No, its fine it was self defense. _ Tori comes in with scissors and bleach. _I'm going to miss my brown long hair. _I start cutting my hair and I see Tori's eyes watering up. "it's okay" (**A/N okay? Okay. Breaks my heart al the time) **She just nods her head unconvinced. My hair looks different now, it's a bob cut. _I'm shocked it came out this great. _Tori grabs the dye and puts it in my hair. "Wow", she says, "I looks like you have been a blonde this whole time". _The blonde brings out my grey/blue eyes and blonde is a good on me because now Eric and his police friends can't find me. __**"**_Thank you fro everything", I say. "Be safe", she says.

***An hour later***

I grab my ticket and left. I'm about to leave to a small town called Southpoint. I'm walking to the train when I hear police sirens. I charge to the train and it leaves right on time before I see Eric's friend Peter from the station coming in to check.

**Page break**

I wake up from the train stopping. We arrived to Southpoint. It's a lot smaller than I expected, its more peaceful. There aren't a lot of stores or restaurants, but I believe there is tons of fishing here. The ocean is beautiful and I'm blessed I picked this.

I make my way over to a general store near the ocean hoping I will find coffee. I walk in and the door makes that typical bell sounds. I transfer myself a cup of coffee and go up to the register. "Will that be everything for you today"?, a sexy manly voice asks. I look up to see a tall and muscular man. He has a hooked nose and dark hair. He has deep blue eyes that looks like the beautiful ocean. I could stare at them for days. He's giving a complicated look. Heat rushes up to my cheeks. I haven't answered the freaking question. "Um, sorry! Yes that's it for today", I say. "Your total for today is $1.00", he says. I give him my money and go towards the door. I turn around to see him staring at me with a grin on his gorgeous face. _Beatrice stop it you just ran away from a man, but I can't stop the butterflies. _ I walk to the beach trying deal with this complex mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the views! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR SAFE HAVEN**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Saturday 11:30 a.m**_

I slept on the beach. The silence here is amazing, and the ocean makes it better. I'm going to get a job today because I need a house. After some searching, I found a beachside restaurant. When I walked into the restaurant, called Amity, I ran into someone. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I looked up and saw a man with darker skin tone, almost black, with brown hair. _He is very attractive. But not as handsome as the coffee guy. _ "It's fine", he says laughing. "My name is Uriah and how may I help you?" "I'm Tris and I was wondering if there is any job openings?" "Um, let me go and check if Al does", he says. (**A/N Al is manger btw & he will be no major character****J****) **He comes back and gives me a apron and name tag that I guess he wrote on that says "Tris". "You got the job!" Uriah says excitedly. "Your shift starts now, we are pretty busy." "Ok" I say nervously. "You will be fine", he says. I grab my food pad thing and go to a table that 2 kids sitting in the table. That odd there is no parent. "How may I help you?" "Are you new here because I have never seen you here and I know everyone here in this small place", says a little girl. The brother I think just roles his eyes at the girl. "Yes ,I am and what would you like to drink?", I said. "My name is Molly and this is my older brother Isaac", she says sweetly. Isaac has those same beautiful ocean blue eyes, just like the coffee man. "And we will both like water please", says Isaac. "my name is Tris and I will be right back". I turn around to see the sexy coffee man staring at. "This is our father Tobias", says Molly . "Your staying?", he asks. "Yeah I am". "Well welcome and I hope you like it here, and sorry if my kids were bothering you". "Thank you and haha no they didn't bother me. They are lovely", I say smiling bigger than usual. He sits down. Omg no I can't does this if he is here I will get distracted and pressured to be perfect. "What would you like to drink?" I say. "I would like coke please", he says. I go to the back and I turn to see him staring at me. We make eye contact but he turns around talking to Isaac. I go back and order their food. After, they were done I grab the check and he gave me a $40.00 tip. "Oh my, you didn't need to give me this much!", I say. "No, its fine you are new here and you need a good start". "Thank you so much". After, they left I had an hour break because no one seems to be coming after lunch. I walk to a real estate place and met a lady named Lynn who is going to show me four (hehe **4** houses) houses.

******Page break*****

We walk up to this isolated wooden house. Its pretty small, dull, and forested, but I'm drawn to this little house. "I will take it". "Okay, but first sign these papers and I will be out of your way", Lynn says. I sign the papers and she leaves. I start cleaning the house and I decided I need to paint the floors and I head to the general store. "Hey Molly! Do you have any paint?" "We have a book of colors". "Can I see it?" "Yeah!" ,she says making her brown curls bounce. The door chimes and Tobias is there. "Hello again what do you need?", he says. "I need paint for my floors, um your daughter is getting me a paint book". He gives me a weird look. "Why are you painting the floors?" "Its very uninteresting in my new house". "Here it is", Molly said. "What color should I get Molly?" " What are you painting?", she says. "My floors". She starts laughing "That's silly you don't paint floors!", she says. "Well my house looks unhappy and I need a joyful color", I say. "Do yellow!" she says. "That's a good happy color", I say. I pick out a yellow called sunshine. I turn to Tobias "I will get "Sunshine" yellow please". "Okay, I will order it later and should be here in a couple of days", he says. "Thank you Molly and Tobias". I left and headed back to my nice and new cottage.

**Hello again! Give me some suggestions if you want to bc I want this to have everyone's opinion. FOURTRIS well start soon! *****starts dancing**** and jumping up & down* I just need to have the the kids to like her so tobias will hang with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fangirls or fanboys. Ok so this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited bc I'm gettings lots of views! Thank you all!**

**Chapter 3 Tobias POV **

Today is a very beautiful day. I'm looking at the ocean from my store and I hear some grunting. I turn to see Tris carrying loads of food for Amity . I wonder why she doesn't have a car or bike. I walk out and go towards Tris. "Hey do you need help?", I say. "No, I'm good", she says. "Are you sure?" I say. "Ok yes I do", she says laughing. _She has such a perfect laugh. _I grab the heavy box and our hands touching. I feel a spark go through me and I've only experienced that one time with my wife. I really miss her. "Thank you" she says. I just smile at her. We stay in silence while we walk and its not awkward. We reached Amity and I'm disappointed I don't want to leave her. "Well I got it from here", she says. "Ok", I say. We just stare at each other. She has the most beautiful eyes. "Goodbye" , she says. She walks away. I'm like in a trance she is so beautiful. She turns around and catches me staring. Heat runs up my face. I walk away. I feel really bad she has no transportation. I'm going to make her a bike. I can start tonight and finish in couple of days. I smile to myself and can't wait to see her again.

**Tris POV**

Ugh I hate this job, but I need it. I'm walking with a loaded box of supplies for Amity I really need a car. I hear Tobias's door open and see him running towards me. Butterflies dancing inside myself. "Do you need help?", he says. "No I'm good", I lied. I feel embarrassed."Are you sure?" ,he says. You know what whatever "Ok yes I do". He laughs and grabs the box. Our hands touch and I feel electricity go through me. "Thank you", I say. We stay quiet while we walked back to Amity. We reached Amity and I'm sad because I like being with him. He makes me feel like myself even though I'm not here. "Well I got it from here". "ok", he says. We stare at each other. He is so handsome. I turn around but not wanting to and I head back to the restaurant. I stop dead in my tracks, and I see 2 police officers. I turn around to see Tobias staring at me and he goes away. What if the police see me and what if they are looking for me. "Tris grab their to-go-order", says Al. OMG no is what I want to say. They look at me but not suspect a thing, ok thanks goodness. I grab their food and they left. I serve a few more hours and head home. I reach my place and see a girl about my age looking in the window. "Who are you?", I say. "I'm sorry I leave near hear and I wanted to see if your hear, so I guess you are", she shrugs. " My name is Elena" , she says. She seems harmless. "Hi I'm Tris" "Well I will leave you" , she says. "Nice to meet you Elena". She is very pretty I didn't really get a good look at her but her brown hair with her big brown eyes make her gorgeous. "You too". I go inside my house and get ready for bed. I start drifting asleep and I see those blue eyes keeping me tranquil.

**Tobias POV**

I've started on her bike and I'm going to make it yellow. I start pumping the wheels then Molly comes in. "Daddy can you tuck me in?', she says. "Of course sweetie". "What's the bike for?", molly says. "Its for that girl Tris", I say. "Oooooo you like her" , she says. "No I don't, its called helping someone out if they are in need", I lied "No it's a crush" she says. "Get in bed", I say. I stay in bed with her and told a story to her and I can't stop think about Tris.

**Tris POV**

**Morning**

I walk out of bed and get dressed and I just remembered that I have a day off. I walk to the ocean and I hear someone yelling my name. it was Molly. "Tris come here!" I walk towards her. "You see my brother", she says. He's fishing. "Yeah", I say. "Well he caught a shark a couple of minutes ago. "Wow", I say. "Yeah it was pretty large", Tobias says. "Your paint came in", he says. We go in I grab it. "I also got you some primer", he says. "Oh thanks I forgot about that", I say. "Yeah also…" we both heard a scream come from outside. We charge towards the door. "Isaac hit his head", Molly says crying. Tobias dives in the water and people gather around the dock. "Its ok" I say hugging her. Tobias gets him out of the water and Isaac yells "I'm fine ok" and charges past us. Tobias comes back. "Thank you, you can go I need to deal with this" he says sadly. I grab my paint and go. Elena catches up with me near my house. "Hey how's the kid?" "He seems fine" I say. "There father is pretty cute" she says laughing. "Haha yeah he is" "Did you hear about his wife?" she says. "No" "She died a couple of years ago from cancer" "That's terrible, I feel so bad for them". "Yeah, its was devastating". We reached my house. "Goodbye new friend", she says winking. "Bye". I go in and start painting the floors yellow. I think about Tobias and his kid the whole time.

**I hope you all like it! Insurgent movie comes on March 20****th****! I can not wait to see Theo James and Shay! **


End file.
